With few exceptions the solar still technology practiced at the present time employs one or another version of the solar pond, which does not satisfy the requirements dictated by the mobile and fast paced life style of the twenty first century. The solar pond requires permanent installation and construction of bulky, heavy and expensive facility. The solar pond is an wasteful device in terms of the solar energy utilization, because the heat released by the condensing vapor is thrown away to the ambient atmosphere. The solar pond becomes an extremely inefficient apparatus when the ambient temperature falls below a certain point. The output of the solar pond constructed per modern day technology diminishes to one seventh in the winter season compared with the summer season while the actual amount of the total solar radiation available in the summer is no greater than twice that of winter.